Angry Birds HD
If you are looking for the series, see Angry Birds (series). Angry Birds (later remarketed as Angry Birds Classic) is a casual puzzle video game developed by the Finnish computer game developer Rovio Entertainment that started the ''Angry Birds'' franchise. Inspired by sketches of stylized wingless birds done by Jaakko Iisalo, the Swine flu epidemic and games like Crush the Castle, the game was first released for iOS and Maemo in December 2009. Since that time, over 12 million copies of the game have been purchased from the iOS App Store, which has prompted the company to design versions for other touchscreen-based smartphones, most notably those using the Android, Symbian, Windows Phone, and BlackBerry 10 operating systems. The series has since expanded to include titles for dedicated video game consoles and for PCs. This game introduced the original five, Red, The Blues, Chuck, Bomb and Matilda, later introducing Terence and Hal into the series. New additions from Angry Birds Seasons (Bubbles and Stella) were later added. In the game, players use a slingshot to launch the birds at pigs stationed in or around various structures with the goal of killing all of the pigs on the playing field on each level in order to get 3 three stars. As players advance through the game new types of birds become available, some with special abilities that can be activated by the player. Rovio Entertainment has supported Angry Birds with numerous free updates that add additional game content, and the company has also released stand-alone holiday and promotional versions of the game. Angry Birds has been praised for its success for leveraging a combination of addictive gameplay, comical style, and being free into a viable franchise with long-term potential for profit. The game's popularity has led to the production of additional versions of Angry Birds for personal computers and gaming consoles, as well as a market for merchandise featuring its characters and even spawning a feature film, a television series, and multiple spin-offs, including one revolving on the game's antagonists. With a combined tally of over 4.4 billion downloads across all platforms as of March 2019, including both regular and special editions of the software, the game has been called "one of the most mainstream games out right now", "one of the great runaway hits of 2010", and "the largest mobile app success the world has seen so far". It also has 9.2 million daily active users and 66.8 million monthly active users. In 2019, this game, along with many other old Angry Birds games, have been removed from the App Store. Rovio has said they removed the games for testing, but if that was the truth they would’ve been back on the App Store by now. History More info is available on Angry Birds (series). In early 2009, Rovio staff began reviewing proposals for potential games. One such proposal came from senior game designer Jaakko Iisalo in the form of a simulated screenshot featuring some angry-looking birds with no visible legs or wings. While the picture gave no clue as to what type of game was being played, the staff liked the characters, and the team elected to design a game around them. In early 2009, physics games, such as Crush the Castle, were popular flash-based web games, so the Rovio team was inspired by these games. During the development of Angry Birds, the staff realized the birds needed an enemy. At the time, the "swine flu" epidemic was in the news, so the staff made the birds' enemies pigs. Angry Birds was the studio's 52nd produced game and on its initial release, the game didn't sell many copies. After Angry Birds was a featured app on the UK App Store in February 2010 and quickly reached No. 1 there, it reached the No. 1 spot on the paid apps chart in the US App Store in the middle of 2010 and then stayed there for 275 days. The initial cost to develop Angry Birds was estimated to exceed €100,000 ($113,869.30), not including costs for the subsequent updates. For the iOS version, Rovio partnered with distributor Chillingo to publish the game to the App Store. Chillingo claimed to have participated in final game polishing, such as adding visible trajectory lines, pinch to zoom, pigs' grunts, birds' somersaults on landing. Since then Rovio has self-published almost all of the later ports of the game, with the exception of the PSP version, which was produced under license by Abstraction Games. When Rovio began writing new versions of the game for other devices, new issues came to light. As the team began working on a version for Android systems, they observed the large number of configurations of device types and versions of the Android software. The number of combinations of software version, processor speed and even user interfaces was significantly larger than that for the iOS version. Ultimately, the team settled on a minimum set of requirements, even though that left nearly 30 types of Android phones unable to run the game, including some newly released phones. It was released on October 15, 2010. One month after the initial release on Android, Rovio Entertainment began designing a lite version of the game for these other devices. In early 2010, Rovio began developing a version of Angry Birds for Facebook. The project became one of the company's largest, with development taking over a year. The company understood the challenges of transplanting a game concept between social platforms and mobile/gaming systems. In a March 2011 interview, Rovio's Peter Vesterbacka said, "you can’t take an experience that works in one environment and one ecosystem and force-feed it onto another. It's like Zynga. They can’t just take FarmVille and throw it on mobile and see what sticks. The titles that have been successful for them on mobile are the ones they’ve built from the ground up for the platform." The Facebook version incorporate social-gaming concepts and in-game purchases and entered beta-testing in April 2011; the game became officially available on Facebook in February 2012. Improvements for the game include the ability to synchronize the player's progress across multiple devices; for example, a player who completes a level on an Android phone can log into their copy of the game on an Android tablet and see the same statistics and level of progress. Plot Prologue The plot of the game takes place on Piggy Island. The Flock happily lives together taking care of their Eggs. Poached Eggs Suddenly, King Pig and his minions steal the eggs. They attempt to cook and eat the eggs. The birds injure the Corporal Pig, The Foreman Pig, and finally the King Pig. Mighty Hoax In the second part of the plot, King Pig once again stole the eggs, but rather than simply fleeing, he placed cardboard cutout eggs in the birds' nest. The birds weren't fooled by this trick, and once again released their vengeance on the pigs for stealing the eggs the second time. There was also a cardboard cutout King Pig used to distract the birds. however, King Pig was behind it. In the end, the birds didn't defeat him. Instead, they just destroyed the cardboard cutouts. Danger Above The birds finally found out about the trick and the real King escaped to the jungle, a city, and the clouds. It turned out they flew out with balloons, stealing the eggs. The birds freed Hal, along their journey, befriended him, then he joined their flock. They get the eggs back. The Big Setup Next, King Pig and his minions kidnapped the entire flock to prevent the birds from defeating them and stole the eggs. Terence noticed this and decided to exact revenge on the pigs for kidnapping the other birds. In the meantime, the pigs attempted to reconstruct their forts. Quite anxious, Terence went to destroy the fortresses. He then sees Hal kidnapped again and frees him. Together, they freed the Flock. In the end, Terence and Hal put King Pig in a cage. Terence was given membership into the flock. Ham 'Em High King Pig was freed by his friends. He, the Foreman Pig, and a Small Pig use a lasso to drag the eggs from the nest to them, trying not to get too close. This brings both the Birds and the Pigs to the Wild West, where the pigs are wearing cowboy hats and fedoras. The King Pig, on the other hand, is wearing a big sombrero. In the end, the birds rip King Pig's sombrero over his head. Mine and Dine Next, King Pig and the other pigs try digging underground. The pigs, wearing mining hats and carrying pickaxes, dig a hole near the birds' nest and swipe the eggs from there. They escape through a giant cave, but the birds quickly follow. In the end, the birds shoved King Pig into his mining helmet. Birdday Party After this, The Birds notice that their eggs are gone and pieces of cake are too. Bubbles is worried. The Pigs stole the eggs, along with the missing pieces of cake and a candle. They are covered in frosting. The Birds do not defeat King Pig in the last level because he was not there; however, King Pig was defeated by the birds in the end, covered in frosting. In the new update for this episode, the Moustache Pig takes the King's place when level 18-15 is beaten. He is then defeated in level 19-15. Bad Piggies Next, King Pig teams up with Ross and the Mechanic Pig to get the eggs. He is defeated in the end. Strangely, Ross survived unharmed. Red's Mighty Feathers Then, The Angry Birds and Bad Piggies are fighting over the Eggs again, but Red is frustrated over a lack of a special ability. Just then, the Mighty Eagle flies by and gives Red a new power. Red joins his fellow birds in their crusade to rescue the eggs. Short Fuse The story then turns over to Bomb, where he receives a new power. The Pigs (wearing lab coats) stole the Eggs again and brought them to Professor Pig's laboratory, little do they know that a leaking pipe gave Bomb a new power. Surf and Turf Then, King Pig orders his minion pigs to steal the eggs with balloons on the beach, while he and the Foreman Pig watch. In the end, the Birds defeat King Pig yet again. Flock Favorites and Birdday 5 The flock celebrates their birthday, while still fighting the pigs. Bird Island The flock returns to their original home, Bird Island, where they fight the pigs again. Surf and Turf King Pig orders his minion pigs to steal the eggs with balloons on the beach, while he and the Foreman Pig watch. In the end, the Birds defeat King Pig yet again. Piggy Farm The birds continue their fight on a farm, while the pigs get defeated again. Jurassic Pork The birds travel back in time to the time of their ancestors, the dinosaurs, while still fighting for the eggs. The pigs of course, get defeated, for once and for now. Golden Eggs The birds examine multiple gold eggs they've recovered in their journeys defending the eggs. The pigs then try to steal it while the birds defeat them again. Gameplay In Angry Birds, the player controls a flock of multi-colored birds that are attempting to retrieve their eggs, which have been stolen by a group of hungry green pigs. In each stage of the gameplay, enemy pigs are sheltered by structures made of various materials such as wood, glass, and stone resembling children's toy building blocks. The objective of the game is to eliminate all the pigs on the level. Using a slingshot, players launch a limited set of birds with the goal of either striking the enemy pigs directly or damaging their surrounding structures, causing the blocks to collapse and squash the pigs. The player must set the angle and force of the bird's travel by pulling back on the slingshot (using intuitive touch-controls in the mobile versions). The launch process is quick and casual, with no visible trajectory data, and a player simply selects a point in the X-Y field behind the launch post from which the virtual slingshot will be released. In various stages of the game, additional objects such as TNT crates and rocks are incorporated into the structures, and power-ups may be used to enhance the birds to attack hard-to-reach pigs. There are several different types of birds used in the game, distinguished by their color and shape. In the earliest levels only the basic red bird is available. As the player advances through the game additional types of birds become available. Some birds are effective against particular materials, and some have special abilities that may be activated by the player while the bird is airborne. For example, a yellow bird speeds up, a blue bird fragments into three birds, a black bird explodes, a white bird can drop an egg-shaped projectile, a pink bird can trap objects in bubbles, a green bird boomerangs back and an orange bird expands and inflates. The pigs also vary, with hardiness relative to their size. Small pigs are weaker and are easily vanquished by direct hits or by debris from the damaged structures, while larger pigs are able to withstand more damage before succumbing to defeat. In addition, some pigs wear hats or armor, making them even more resistant to damage. Each level starts with the quantity, types, and firing order of birds predetermined. If all of the pigs are eliminated after the last bird is launched, the level is completed and the next level is unlocked. If all of the birds run out and the pigs are not killed, the level is incomplete and must be repeated. Points are scored for each pig killed as well as for damage to, or destruction of, structures, and hefty bonus points are awarded for any unused birds. Upon completing each level, players receive one, two, or three stars depending on the score received. Players may re-attempt unlocked levels as many times as they wish in order to complete them successfully or to earn additional points to get more stars. 'Power Ups' You may also use Power Ups in levels of the game. Power Ups can help you improve your scores in levels and help you get more stars.There are 4 Power-Ups, and you can use 2 per level. Here are the 5 Power-Ups *Power Potion / Super Seeds: They can turn any bird on the slingshot bigger. *King Sling: Upgrades your slingshot so that when flung, birds can go faster and farther than before. *Sling Scope: Allows you to see where your bird is going to crash/land go before you fling them,you can activate this Power-Up for 5 minutes on the shop. *Birdquake: Rumbles the ground in a level and can make pig's structures fall down. *Shockwave: Bomb with the Shockwave ability from to demolish the blockers and pigs. *Red’s Mighty Feathers: iOS exclusive, Gives a Red bird that can fly into a targeted area, buy and use it in any level. Only available for purchase during the (RED) update. *TNT Shield: Used on the Mighty League,it prevents you to go back to an lower league if you couldn't enter a high leaderboard on the daily levels. Power-Ups are limited, and if you run out, you must purchase more to have more with these exceptions. *Slot Machine: In Angry Birds Classic, you can play any level daily to receive a free daily Power-Up from the "Angry Birds Power-Up Slot Machine". Whatever Power-Up you get three in a row in the Slot Machine, that'll be the Power-Up you'll receive. For example, get three Birdquakes in a row in the Slot Machine, you'll receive a Birdquake. Be aware that the Slot Machine goes only once every day, so once you received your free daily Power-Up, you willl have to wait until the next day to receive another Power-Up from the Slot Machine. Unlike the Space Eagles from Angry Birds Space, which are recieved normally after the hour you received one, when the next day comes, if you start any level, the Slot Machine appears anytime. *Watching an Ad: It's a free way to earn a Power-Up by watching an ad, it gives you only 1 determined Power-Up and it's automatically used in the level. Characters There are currently nine different styles of playable birds (ten if you count the Mighty Eagle). They are shown in the order they are first presented to the player. Each bird has a different ability, such as being able to boomerang back, splitting into three, or exploding. These abilities are activated by tapping or clicking the screen while the bird is flying. Below is the list of birds along with their real names. Birds Main Article: Birds * Red - No special power. (Flies to a targeted area in levels of Red's Mighty Feathers) * Jay, Jake, and Jim - Splits into three smaller birds. Works best against glass. * Chuck - Picks up speed and distance when tapped or clicked. Best against wood. * Bomb - Explodes when tapped or shortly after impact. Best against stone. * Matilda - Drops an egg bomb that explodes on impact when tapped and does great on wood. * Hal - Comes back like a boomerang when tapped and does great on wood and glass. * Terence - No special abilities when tapped, but destroys materials with ease. * Bubbles - Inflates to a huge size like a balloon when tapped/clicked or upon impact, then deflates a little later. Best against wood. * Stella - When tapped/clicked or upon impact, she makes bubbles around her which lift up objects like blocks and pigs. The bubbles last for about 3 seconds. * Mighty Eagle - You first launch a box of sardines and when it hits the ground, the Mighty Eagle will come down, destroying everything in its path and causing an earthquake, popping all pigs he missed, and shoots back up into the sky, while also destroying anything else in his path. He must be purchased for 99 cents (99¢) to be used, and has unlimited usage, except in Angry Birds Friends, Where you have to buy him with Coins per usage. Bad Piggies The Bad Piggies, the Flock's enemies, are a colossal army of green pigs. They constantly steal the Flock's eggs to please their monarch, King Pig. Much like the birds, the pigs are also provided in different varieties, shown below: * Small Pig * Medium Pig * Large Pig * Corporal Pig * Foreman Pig * King Pig Episodes Main Article: List of Angry Birds levels There are a grand total of over 700 levels in Angry Birds, including Golden Eggs. These levels are grouped into episodes. In different episodes, the pigs try to find new ways to escape with the eggs. Tutorial: A warm-up episode where the player is introduced to the birds and the power-ups, which are unlimited for use. Contains 15 levels. Poached Eggs, The birds find that the eggs are missing, and later they discover that the pigs have stolen the eggs and now the pigs attempt to escape. Contains 63 levels, which must be conquered before any of the other episodes may be played. Mighty Hoax, The pigs steal the eggs again, and use a cut-out of the King to distract the birds while they escape. Contains 42 levels. Danger Above, The pigs steal the eggs and escape on board using a number of makeshift aircraft. Contains 45 levels. The Big Setup, The pigs imprison the birds in a cage to prevent their defeat after stealing the eggs. However, Big Brother bird is still loose and frees the boomerang bird, and they both fight back. Contains 45 levels. Ham 'Em High, The pigs, armed with a rope, lasso the eggs out of the bird's nest, and take them to the wild west. Contains 45 levels, and 3 Facebook levels. Mine and Dine, The pigs steal the eggs and attempt to hide underground, taking them to the underground mines. Contains 45 levels. Birdday Party, The birds find that the pigs have taken their eggs for once again, and this time, along with a piece of their cake. Contains 105 levels (including BirdDay 5 which is merged with this episode). Bad Piggies, taking place in levels with the same background as in the App with the same name, "Bad Piggies", the birds discovered their eggs are missing when suddenly Chuck noticed that the Bad Piggies (Now including Ross and Mechanic Pig in this episode) have taken the eggs, and this time, in a built wooden cart, courtesy of the Mechanic Pig.The birds then give a chase. Contains 45 levels. Red's Mighty Feathers, ''consisting two parts. First part, play with classic rule of Angry Birds with Red's Ability. Second part, Egg Defender, use only Red and his ability to . It has 30 levels, 15 classic and 15 Egg Defender. [[Short Fuse|''Short Fuse]], Bomb has a new ability called Shockwave. Use him to defeat the pigs faster. This episode also have potions, Inflate, Split and Balloon. Set in the piggies' lab inside a tree. It has 45 levels. Flock Favorites, a special episode, the levels are based on the themes of the previous episodes (Poached Eggs, Danger Above, Mine and Dine, Bad Piggies, Red's Mighty Feathers, Short Fuse and Surf and Turf). Contains 30 levels. BirdDay 5, a special episode, bring new levels designed by fans. They are based in partners including CERN, Google Play, LucasFilm, National Geographic, NHL, Shanghai Oriental Pearl Tower, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Twitter, UNICEF, WWF and NASA. Contains 30 levels. (NOTE: This episode has been merged with Birdday Party as of the Piggy Farm update.) Surf and Turf, an episode originally released on Angry Birds Friends; a few small pigs with balloons steal the eggs while King Pig and Mustache Pig look on. Contains 45 levels. Bird Island, an episode based on The Angry Birds Movie. Home of the Angry Birds. Contains 21 levels. Piggy Farm, an episode in which Foreman Pig and minion pigs wearing a cow costume steal the eggs and escape to a farm, countains 45 levels. Jurassic Pork, an episode in which Foreman Pig continues his escape by entering a Time Machine that travels to 65 Million years and ends up in the Cretaceous period, being the king of Prehistoric Pigs, along with dinosaurs that are fierce. Contains 46 levels. Golden Eggs, 35 scattered throughout the game, which unlocks hidden levels when collected. There is also the bonus King Pig level that contains 4 mini-games. Winnable Objects On all levels, except the bonus ones, there are winnable objects, that are the following: *Poached Eggs:Frying Pan; *Mighty Hoax:King Pig Cardboard Cutout; *Danger Above: *The Big Setup:Hard Hat; *Mine and Dine:Shovel; *Birdday Party:Rainbow Cake; *Short Fuse:Blue Potion; *Piggy Farm:Lettuce; *Jurassic Pork:Purple Ammonite Shell; *Bird Island: Sand Mighty Eagle Statue; *Flock Favorites : Fan; *Surf and Turf: Glass of Juice; *'Completing A Episode With All Levels On 100% Mighty Eagle Score': Sardine Can; *'Completing All Episodes With 100% Mighty Eagle Score':Feather Trophy. Achievements For this game's achievements, see Angry Birds Achievements. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Angry Birds (game)/Gallery. Reception and Critical Acclaim Reviews for Angry Birds have been mostly positive. Chris Holt of Macworld called the game "an addictive, clever, and challenging puzzler", and Pocket Gamer's Keith Andrew said Angry Birds is "a nugget of puzzling purity dished out with relish aplenty". Jonathan Liu of Wired News wrote that "going for the maximum number of stars certainly adds a lot of replay value to a fairly extensive game". Reviews for the first versions of the game that did not use a touch-screen, the PlayStation 3/PSP version and the Windows version, have also been positive, but with some disagreement over the different interfaces. Will Greenwald of PC Magazine, in his review of the PlayStation Network version, said that the control scheme on these platforms is good, "but they're not nearly as satisfying as the touch-screen controls found on smartphone versions", and that the PlayStation 3 version appeared "blocky and unpleasant, like a smartphone screen blown up to HDTV size". Conversely, Greg Miller of IGN preferred the analog control setup of the PSP version, saying it "offered me tiny variances in control that I don't feel like I get with my fat finger on a screen". While giving the game a positive review, Miller concluded, "There's no denying that Angry Birds is fun, but it could use polish – such as sharper visuals, a better price and smoother action." Damien McFerrin of British website Electric Pig reviewed the PC version, saying "the mouse-driven control method showcases many distinct advantages over its finger-focused counterpart". Angry Birds has also been described critically as impossible to understand the playing rules criteria by game critic Chris Schiller of Eurogamer.net, which has 'a contemptuous attitude towards its players, keeping them just frustrated enough not to switch off and play something else instead.' Angry Birds became the top-selling paid application on Apple's UK App Store in February 2010, and reached the top spot on the US App Store a few weeks later, where it remained until October 2010. Since release, the free, limited version of Angry Birds has been downloaded more than 11 million times for Apple's iOS, and the full-featured paid version has been downloaded nearly 7 million times as of September 2010. The Android version of the game was downloaded more than 1 million times within the first 24 hours of release, even though the site crashed at one point due to the load, and over 2 million downloads in its first weekend. Rovio receives approximately US$1 million per month in revenue from the advertising that appears in the free Android version. According to Rovio, players log more than 5 million hours of game time each day across all platforms, along with 200 million monthly active users. In November 2010, Digital Trends stated that "with 36 million downloads, Angry Birds is one of the most mainstream games out right now". MSNBC's video game news blog has written that "no other game app comes close" to having such a following. The Christian Science Monitor has remarked, "Angry Birds has been one of the great runaway hits of 2010". In December 2010, in honor of the one-year anniversary of the release of Angry Birds, Rovio Entertainment announced that the game had been downloaded 50 million times, with more than 12 million on iOS devices and 10 million on Android. By January 2014, the game had reached 2 billion downloads, including Angry Birds, Angry Birds Seasons, Angry Birds Rio, Angry Birds Space, Angry Birds Star Wars & II and Angry Birds Go!. On Christmas Day 2011 alone, 6.5 million copies of the various Angry Birds games were downloaded across all supported platforms. In the history of the Apple App Store, Angry Birds holds the record for most days at the top of the Paid Apps chart, having spent a total of 275 days at the No.1 position; Angry Birds Rio has been No.1 for a total of 23 days, ranking ninth on the list. In Apple's "iTunes Rewind" list of the most popular iTunes Store media for 2011, Angry Birds was the top-selling paid iPhone/iPod app on the App Store and its free version was the fourth-most downloaded. The game's two special-edition versions, Angry Birds Seasons and Angry Birds Rio, were also ranked in the top 10 for paid iPhone/iPod apps, while its iPad-exclusive Angry Birds HD versions were the top-selling and top-downloaded iPad apps for the year. Mattel also made a few board games based on the app. These were called Angry Birds: Knock on Wood, Angry Birds: On Thin Ice and Angry Birds: Mega Smash. 'Awards' In February 2010, Angry Birds was a nominee for the "Best Casual Game" award at the 6th annual International Mobile Gaming Awards in Barcelona, Spain. In September 2010, IGN named Angry Birds as the fourth best iPhone game of all time. In April 2011, Angry Birds won both the "Best Game App" and "App of the Year" at the UK Appy Awards. At the 2011 Webby Awards, Angry Birds was awarded "Best Game for Handheld Devices". Other versions of Angry Birds 'Angry Birds Classic for Kakao' Angry Birds Classic for Kakao is the Korean version of Angry Birds Classic. The game was released on February 16, 2015. It is only available on Google Play for Korean marketplace. The gameplay is still the same as the original version, but the only differences in the Kakao version is it has a life system and Bird Coins in the game, like Angry Birds 2. However, the ratings of Korean users are the lowest among Angry Birds series games. ABKakaoPic1.jpg ABKakaoPic2.jpg ABKakaoPic3.jpg Unused Content 'Main Article: Angry Birds (Classic)/Unused Content' StellaLevel There is an unused level in the game called StellaLevel (sic). The level refuses to load. It is thought to be a level where you only use Stella, who was not included in the game back then. Bubbles Bubbles, unlike Stella, is actually able to load. However, the level is always messed up and will give you a score of zero. The slingshot is stuck in the ground, so it is impossible to actually fling a bird. To add fuel to the fire, there are also no birds included in the level. Future Arts Update There is an unused poster of a new update. It is a file with a poster that has a texture of buttons and a wood background, but is not playable. There are: #2 Chuck's (new game design) #1 Bubbles #2 Minion Pigs (new game design) and, #The background for Red's Mighty Feathers levels. All of the characters use their Toons Designs. The sprites are very similar to Angry Birds Friends!'s new Toons sprites. Gallery Unused.png|''Bubbles'' level Update Original.png|Future update of arts ]] Videos : See Angry Birds/Videos for videos of the subject. Trivia * Angry Birds has gone through multiple logos over its history. For more information, see Angry Birds/Logos. * Power-Ups used to be exclusive in Angry Birds Friends until August 2, 2012, which is the day the Power-Ups were updated in the Angry Birds Classic mobile app. Currently, it is available for iOS and Android. * This is the first Angry Birds game to be released. * The following birds/allies of birds do not appear in this game, but appear in multiple other games of the franchise: ** Poppy (she only appeared in Angry Birds Stella) ** Luca (he only appeared in Angry Birds Stella) ** Willow (she only appeared in Angry Birds Stella) ** Dahlia (she only appeared in Angry Birds Stella) ** Silver (she only appeared in Angry Birds 2) ** Female Red Bird (Only appeared in the Hogs and Kisses episode of Angry Birds Seasons) ** Female White Bird (Only appeared in the Hogs and Kisses episode of Angry Birds Seasons) ** Critters (they only appeared in Angry Birds Stella) ** Boy and Girl Eggs (Only appeared in the Hogs and Kisses episode of Angry Birds Seasons) ** Mighty Dragon (he only appears in the Year of the Dragon episode of Angry Birds Seasons) **Developer Birds (Only appeared in Angry Birds Chrome) ** Tony (Only appeared in the On Finn Ice episode of Angry Birds Seasons) **Ice Bird (Only appeared in ''Angry Birds Space'') **Hockey Bird (Only appeared in Angry Birds Friends) **Shakira (Only appeared in Angry Birds POP!) **Hatchlings (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Cyrus (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Judge Peckinpah (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Debbie (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie 2) **Mime (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Early Bird (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Zeta (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie 2) **Debbie (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie 2) **Jerry (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie 2) **Shirley (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Monica (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Samantha (Only appeared in The Early Hatchling Gets the Worm) **Will (Only appeared in Angry Birds Blues) **Zoe (Only appeared on the TV show Angry Birds Blues) **Ariana (Only appeared in Angry Birds Blues) **Helene (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Bobby (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Hug Trader (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Officer Bill Beakins (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Phillip (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Eva (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Pinky (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie 2) **Soccer Boy Bird (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Brad (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Ella (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie 2) **Edward (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Timothy (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Vincent (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie) **Olive Blue (Only appeared on the film The Angry Birds Movie) **Other residents of Bird Island *The following pigs/rivals do not appear in this game: **Professor Pig **Chef Pig (appears in Dessert Mode) **Fat Pig (appears on the King Pig mode) **Alien Pig **Artist Pig (only appears on the The Golden Egg episode of Angry Birds Stella) **Porko (only appears on the Brass Hogs episode of Angry Birds Space) **Pianist Pig (only appears on the Sleep like a Hog episode of Angry Birds Toons) **Apple Vendor Pig (only appears on the Where's My Crown? episode of Angry Birds Toons) **Monster Pigs (Only appeared in Angry Birds Fight) **Butler Pig (Only appeared in the Battling Butlers episode of Angry Birds Toons) **Hot Dog Pig **Garry (Only appeared in The Angry Birds Movie 2) **Handsome Pig (Only appeared in the cover of Angry Birds Stella) **Scarecrow Pigs (Only appeared on the Haunted Hogs episode of Angry Birds Seasons) **Female Pig and King Pig's mother (deceased) **Zombie Pigs (deceased) **Postman Pig **Octopus Pig (Only appeared in the Piglantis loading screen of Angry Birds Seasons) **Chronicler Pig **Leonard (appears on the final level of the Bird Island) **Ross (appears on the cover of the Bad Piggies episode) **Earl (only appears on the Rovio Animation film The Angry Birds Movie) **Photog (only appears on the Rovio Animation film The Angry Birds Movie) ** Gale (she only appeared in Angry Birds Stella) **Leonard (deceased, only appears on the Rovio Animation film The Angry Birds Movie) * Bubbles and Stella were not available in the game until the launch of Birdday Party. * Although the episode Bad Piggies has vehicles, They aren't the actual ones used in Bad Piggies. The actual ones are seen in the Egg Defender mode of Red's Mighty Feathers. * The actual reasons that the pigs are green is because the Swine flu epidemic was common at the time, making people look green, and like pigs - mimicking this epidemic. * Angry Birds has its own cookbook, named Bad Piggies' Egg Recipes. Unlike the game, which focused on the birds, the cookbook focuses on the pigs and the dishes they could make using the eggs. * Angry Birds has its own TV animated series named Angry Birds Toons. * Angry Birds also has its own movie named The Angry Birds Movie, made in 2016. A sequel was released in 2019. * Angry Birds Trilogy was released in 2012, having this game, Angry Birds Rio, and Angry Birds Seasons. * The game has its own theme park in Särkänniemi, Finland. It is named Angry Birds Land. * Angry Birds has inspired works of religious analogy. A five-part essay entitled "Angry Birds Yoga – How to Eliminate the Green Pigs in Your Life" was written by Giridhari Dasa of the International Society for Krishna Consciousness of Brazil, utilizing the characters and gameplay mechanics to explain various concepts of yoga in Gaudiya Vaishnavism as understood and interpreted by the Hare Krishna. * The most notable toys made by Angry Birds are the Telepods, created by Hasbro. These figures were created for Angry Birds Star Wars II, Angry Birds Go!, Angry Birds Stella, and Angry Birds Transformers. These are figures used to "teleport" a character of the corresponding figure into the game by scanning it, via the device's camera. Telepods figures are not only for this use but can also be used with the toy set that comes with the toy, like other Angry Birds board games. * The Angry Birds characters have been referenced in television programs throughout the world. The Israeli comedy show Eretz Nehederet (trans: A'' Wonderful Country''), one of the nation's most popular TV programs, satirized recent failed Israeli-Palestinian peace attempts by featuring the flock attempting to do a peace treaty with the Pigs. * American television hosts Conan O'Brien, Jon Stewart, and Daniel Tosh have referenced the game in comedy sketches on their respective series, Conan, The Daily Show, and Tosh.0. * Angry Birds was referenced in three Family Guy episodes. ** In "Turban Cowboy", when after failed skydiving attempt by Peter results in landing in a level. ** In "Quagmire's Mom", Lois allows Peter to play Angry Birds but only with the sound "off" which makes Peter make his own sound effects. ** In "High School English" Peter's Huckleberry Finn Plays "Angry Birds" by flipping real birds in the direction of a pen of pigs. * Also in March 2012, Formula 1 driver Heikki Kovalainen unveiled an Angry Birds crash helmet that he will use in the 2012 season, following sponsorship from Rovio. * Angry Birds has teamed up with the Lotus F1 Team for the upcoming 2012 Monaco Grand Prix, with its logo on the top of each Lotus Renault F1 car's nosecone, as well as a promotional web-based version of Angry Birds in honor of Kovalainen. * Kimi Räikkönen has an Ice Bird logo from Angry Birds Space on his cap. )]] * Hockey Bird, a hockey-playing bird, was the official mascot of the 2012 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships. It was designed by Toni Kysenius and Rovio Entertainment. * Rovio has also prepared a number of web-based promotional variants of Angry Birds themed around creations of other companies, such as Finnish snack company Fazer, Spanish pizza delivery chain Telepizza, and Japanese television network Fuji TV, as well as promotions of American brands including Cheetos, Wonderful Pistachios and Coca-Cola. * On November 2013, Indian brand Parle started a marketing campaign in which a trading card is included in each packet of Parle's Wafers and it included a related contest to win Angry Birds merchandise. * On June 2013, Rovio and NASA opened an Angry Birds Space-themed park at the Kennedy Space Center titled "Angry Birds Space Encounter". It features various experiences to the Angry Birds Space video game, such as creating characters and shooting birds at pigs. The attraction was also opened in the Space Center Houston. * On March 20, 2012, National Geographic published a paperback book titled Angry Birds Space: A Furious Flight Into The Final Frontier shortly before the release of Angry Birds Space which became available on March 22, 2012. National Geographic also has a book titled Angry Birds Feathered Fun for learning all about birds. * Rovio created a contest with the prize Angry Birds: Hatching a Universe, a book about the franchise and all the characters. * At Spring 2012, Olvi started to manufacture Angry Birds soft drinks, after making a deal with Rovio.At first, there came two different tastes: Tropic (tropical fruits). and Paradise (pineapple-mandarin). Later, in September 2012 Olvi released two new tastes to the soft drink collection: Lagoon (pear-apple) and Space Comet(orange-cola). * A spin-off of Angry Birds was released called Bad Piggies. Unlike the game, where the pigs stay in fortresses, it is not a tower defense game. Instead, the player builds vehicles where the pig stays in and controls it. The vehicle should complete the given goals and arrive at the finish line. * An iOS exclusive Golden Egg was released called The RED Special. * A spin-off game called Angry Birds Stella was released. It focuses on Stella's friends, their adventures on Golden Island, and their fight against Gale. The game is now discontinued. *The game has a sequel called Angry Birds 2, which introduces a new bird, Silver. *Since it was released in 2009, the game has been downloaded more than 3.9 billion times across all versions and platforms of mobile devices. Earth has 7.53 billion people. *Angry Birds Seasons is a holiday-themed version of Angry Birds in which the birds fight the pigs during the holidays. They also celebrate multiple holidays. *Angry Birds was made by a team of four people and took eight months to finish because it was such a low priority for the company. *The game cost less than £70,000, or $89,753.93 to make. * The game's beta for Android hit more than one million downloads in three weeks. *In 2014, information was released that revealed the app to be “leaky,” meaning relevant and personal user information was used to collect user data. *Some celebrities to have admitted a penchant for the game include TV host Conan O’Brien, actress Angelina Jolie, singer Kylie Minogue, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (2010-2016) David Cameron, actor John Hamm, singer Justin Bieber, singer Pete Wentz, and actress and singer Anna Kendrick. *It has been estimated that people all over the world spend 200 million hours a day playing Angry Birds. *Angry Birds has lots of rip-offs, knock-offs, bootlegs and parodies - a few are included here. **Angry Brains **Angry Farm **Angry Frogs **Angry Pigs **Angry Pussy Cats (Known as Angry Purrs) **Angry Swamp ChootEm **Angry Turds **Beaver’s Revenge **Beavers Strike Back **Brutal Frogs Lite **Chicks’n’Vixens **Cut The Birds **Angry Animals *In June 2016, Kurkure India started an offer to win daily themed prizes and a trip to Angry Birds Activity Park in Johor Bahru, Malaysia. * In May 2011, Mattel released an Angry Birds board game, entitled "Angry Birds: Knock on Wood". Multiple sequels followed soon after. *In the opinion of the general public, the best Angry Birds character to use is either Bomb for his power to blow things up, or Terence, because he could destroy structures. *Nokia used the game to break a world record in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia to promote an attempt to set a world record for the largest number of people playing a single mobile game (1,080). *The PlayStation Network version of Angry Birds only contains the original episodes released before 2011, due to it never being updated. External Links *Official Website of Angry Birds *Angry Birds Walkthroughs (Angry Birds Nest) de:Angry Birds es:Angry Birds et:Angry Birds fr:Angry Birds ko:앵그리버드 클래식 pl:Angry Birds Classic pt-br:Angry Birds ru:Angry Birds Classic uk:Angry Birds Category:Games Category:Angry Birds Category:Angry Birds Games Category:HD Games